


The Tall and the Small of It

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Anonymous asked: sherlolly with "height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes"





	The Tall and the Small of It

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another edition of "Stories with summaries and titles longer than they are." Enjoy!

"Molly, you're ridiculously short. I'm going to get you a special Kissing Stool to stand on."

"Sherlock, it's not that I'm ridiculously short, it's that  _you're_  ridiculously tall! I'm going to, to– make you sit down when I kiss you!"

"Now that, Molly Hooper, is an excellent idea– care to sit on my lap now and give it a go?"


End file.
